


Life with yoo

by minasjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Anh Yujin, Baby Son Chaeyoung, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasjeong/pseuds/minasjeong
Summary: Mina and Jeongyeon on their way to becoming parents.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Jeongyeon was only 15 when she made her dreams of becoming a singer come true. Her and her two best friends, Nayeon and Jihyo, decided to participate in the audition program Kpop star and that’s how they got to debut in the biggest label JYP and soon Twice became one of the most promising groups of their time. 

Mina and Sana were only 16 when due to their parents' jobs they had to move to a whole new country and where Sana got closer to her dream of becoming an actress. And also got to met their neighbor Momo, another Japanese girl who instantly become their best friend. 

Nayeon and Sana were only 18 and 17 when they got to act together and become the best of friends, something that soon after became something else. Although they won’t admit it to each other, or anyone in general, they were developing feelings that were long ago past the state of platonic. 

Jeongyeon and Mina were only 18 when they met each other, or well when Nayeon introduced the two of them because and I quote her words to Jeongyeon “I’m tired of Sana saying she can’t hang out with me because her little sister is alone so you have to come with me to a double date.” And because the shorthaired girl can’t say no to her bandmate, that was how their story begins.

Mina was still only 18 when she got tired of waiting for the taller girl to ask her on a date and she did it herself and what people called “the most Mina way to ask someone out on a date”. She invited Jeongyeon to play Minecraft with her and just put a sign that said “will you go out with me? yes or yes.” And well, the slightly older girl didn’t have much of a choice, nor that she needed them. 

And you ask how did their first date go like? If you ask Mina’s sister and Jeongyeon’s bandmates they probably would tell you that they out-nerd themselves by going to a lego cafe and just play with legos for hours before going to eat dinner and watch a movie in the older girls’ dorm and I think it’s definitely not unnecessary to say Sana, Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo tagged along to the second part of the date so it ended up being one of the many date nights where all of them would just talk or watch movies or in Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s case, quarrel.

Jeongyeon was only 19 when she decided Mina was the love of her life and proposed to her, and by how cheesy she is, you could guess that she did it exactly in New year. Jeongyeon invited Mina to spend that day with her family and just after the clock turned 12 Jeongyeon got on one knee and told Mina everything she felt for her. 

It wasn’t easy to convince Mina’s parents to allow her to marry the singer but everyone could see how much they love each other and finally, they were just 20 when they got married.


	2. All about you

The way they met their little baby cub, as Jeongyeon calls her, was what people may call destiny or maybe fate. After being married for 3 years Jeongyeon and Mina thought their life could never be better. However, life always has ways to surprised you and it came in the form of a 3 years old baby.

Mina was in her last year as a phycology student and she couldn’t be more excited as to the things she was gonna learn. Her last year also meant she got to do her internship where she could put into practice everything she learned in the 3 years spent in college. She was assigned to an orphanage and even though the thought of kids being abandoned by their families made her sad, she wanted more than anything to be able to help the kids in the best way she could.

It was Mina’s first day at the orphanage and the director was explaining to her and her classmates how some of the kids were in process of adoption so the main worry those kids, mostly the older ones, have was if they were good enough to be adopted. After the introduction to the facilities and the overall program, each of the students was assigned to a kid. This may sound like a cliche but the moment Mina met the kid she felt something she has never felt before, like the little girl somehow belong with her.  
“Hi, are you, my new mommy?.” Was the first thing the little girl said when she saw Mina, with the biggest smile. 

“No, Chaeyoung, she is your new friend. She’s gonna talk to you and play with you.” The director, Sunmi, said while looking a little apologetic not sure if at the kid or Mina. Mina saw the way the kid’s face dropped after hearing that but it didn’t last long, less than 30 seconds later she was smiling again like she was told to do so, something that didn’t sit right with Mina.

“Hi, my name is Mina.” She said smiling. “Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

“My name is strowbery princess, Chaeng-ie”

“So you are a princess. Nice to meet you, strawberry princess Chaengie” The kid laughed out loud after hearing that. It was the first time someone ever called her by her nickname after introducing herself and that, in her dictionary, was the way to know she was a person to trust. 

“You can just call me Chaeng-ie.”

“Ok Chaeng-ie, do you want to play with me?” 

“Yes, auntie Mittang.” The moment the words came out of the little kid’s mouth Mina knew she was gonna love her forever. 

And just like that, they become the best of friends. That day Mina learned a lot about the girl. About how much she likes to draw, how much she likes to sit on Mina’s lap because her “auntie makes her feel safe”, how sad the kid was because she was supposed to be adopted a few weeks back but the couple suddenly got pregnant and decided they didn’t need a kid anymore, but the thing that stuck with her the most was how loving the kid was.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been a month since Mina has met Chaeyoung for the first time and to say the woman was way too much enamored with the kid may be an underestimate. To Mina, Chaeyoung came into her life to fill a void she didn’t know she has and Jeongyeon was starting to realize that. 

“Hi, baby, how was the orphanage today?” Jeongyeon asked after kissing her wife when she entered their room after coming home. 

“Great, Chaeng-ie keeps wanting to be with me even after my hours at the orphanage are done and that makes me feel like I’m good at my job.” Mina says with the biggest smile, the same smile she has every time she talks about her “niece”.

Twice was in their 8th year as a group and their popularity keep growing bigger even after all those years. The members have gone into other activities such as Nayeon going solo alongside her acting career, Jihyo also going solo and Jeongyeon keep composing songs for her members and other groups. Everything was going great so the thought of a kid wasn’t really in Jeongyeon’s head but seeing the way her wife keeps talking about Chaeyoung and how happy she was every time she came back after being with the kid makes her interested in meeting her. 

“Do you think I could meet her? I feel like she’s robbing my wife from me!” Mina could just roll her eyes at her dramatic ass of a wife. She never understood how Jeongyeon was often called a girl crush when she acted like a dork most of the time. 

“I talk to her about you, my sister, Jihyo and Nayeon-unnie a lot. She is always excited to hear about the stories of growing up together. She usually likes the stories about the two of us the most and it’s always asking about her auntie “Ttongyeon”” Mina said smiling, thinking about how cute is that Chaeoyung can’t say Jeongyeon yet.  
“Do you think you can bring her here someday? Maybe to have a sleepover? I would like more than anything to take her out but I’m scared she can get scared with the attention with may get.” 

“I’m not sure we can take the kids out but I’m gonna ask the director about it.” 

Mina normally voices out how she feels but at the moment she’s not even sure how she’s feeling. When she married Jeongyeon she knew she did a good job of choosing her life partner but at that moment she knew she couldn’t do better. Mina knew Jeongyeon wasn’t a big fan of kids, or maybe she was scared of hanging out with them, but seeing how she was willing to get over all that just to make her happy makes her feel like the luckiest person in the universe. 

“You know I love you, right? You make me the happiest.” Maybe the confession was kind of uncalled for and Mina felt a little bit embarrassed after but the smile her wife gave her was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re filtring with me,” Jeongyeon says nonchalantly but her red cheeks say otherwise. “I’m sad to inform you I’m married and my wife gets jealous easily.” 

“I bet she does, with a wife like you I’d be jealous of everyone who goes close to you too, dork.” 

And just like that their night ended with a confession and a compromise to meet the little sunshine that was gonna take over their whole world.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Asking Sunmi if she could take Chaeyoung home for the night ended up being more difficult than Mina wanted to admit. She knew the director was a nice lady but there are rules and Mina was scared she was gonna break one of them. 

“Come in Mina.” The director says after her secretary told her she was looking for her. After greeting her with a bow she speaks again. “Can I help you with anything?”  
“Well, my wife and I were wondering if I could take Chaeng-ie” Upon realizing her mistake Mina got all red and instantly corrects herself, “I mean, Chaeyoung, home for the weekend? I know there is a rule about that but I don’t know if you know my wife…” 

“I’m not sure, should I know her?” Sunmi said trying hard not to smile at how nervous the student was.

“Well, my wife is in this group called Twice, her name is Yoo Jeongyeon and she’s kinda famous so taking Chayeoung out, how the other students do, might be a little overwhelming so we wanted to know if we could take her home…” 

“Oh, I do know your wife. I like her song “all about you” and if I’m not mistaken she wrote that song about her wife who happens to be you.” Mina, being little shy baby Mina, like always gets all red every time the fact about her wife’s most successful song being about the love she has for her. “I don’t see any problem with your request and if I take into consideration the song I really hope Chaeyoung finds parents that love each other as much as you two”.

“I hope so too. Thank you so much.” 

And just like that the weekend that was to change the rest of their life started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this so I'm sorry if this has any mistake.  
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct anytime.


	3. Baby cub

“So Chaeng-ie, what do you think about spending the weekend with me and auntie Ttongyeon? You can even meet your other aunts if you want” Mina did not know why she sounded so nervous but the thought of Chaeyoung not wanting to spend time with her was terrifying.

“YES, YES, YES!” The little kid was jumping up and down in joy like she woke up to her favorite toy under the Christmas tree and Mina realized that maybe it feels like that to her.

“I’m going to call auntie Sana to see if she can take us home, ok?” Mina has never seen the little girl smile that big and she hoped the girl finds a family that can make her smile like that every day because she deserves nothing less.

“ _Sana, where are you?_ ” Mina says in her native language standing outside the orphanage with a hand taking Chaeyoung’s and the other on her phone while she called her sister.

“ _Mina? How many times do I have to tell you that you have to call me Unnie?_ ” Mina rolled her eyes, she still could not understand Sana’s obsession with being called an unnie when they were born only one minute apart from each other. On top of that, they spoke to each other in Japanese so it makes no sense for her to call her unnie.

“ _Are you close to the orphanage? I didn’t bring my car today because I’m taking Chaeng-ie with me for the weekend_ ”

“ _I was about to go home but I’m excited to meet my favorite niece. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be there_ ” Sana says and hangs up without giving Mina the chance to say something else. Mina looks down when the kid keeps tucking her hand and finds the most adorable confused face she has seen.

“Why did you say? I couldn’t understand anything!” She says pouting and the woman couldn’t do anything else than pitch her cheeks and kiss her on the forehead.

“That was Japanese. Your auntie Sana and I are from Japan. You speak Korean because you were born in Korea.” Mina always tries to find the simplest way to teach her about things and was always surprised because the little girl was very smart and get them without much explanation.

“I wanna talk japan too, just like you, mommy.”

“You don’t talk japan, honey. You speak Japanese,” Mina says laughing until she realized what the kid said. “Can you repeat what you said, Chaeng-ie?” It was written all over her face that she knew what Mina was talking about but she wanted to diverge the conversation to another topic.

“Look auntie, a red car.” She was saved by Sana showing up but Mina was sure she has to have that conversation with her.

“Where is my favorite niece? Oh, there she is!” Sana says while approaching them after getting out of the car taking the little kid in her hands and kissing her all over her face.

“Hi, auntie Sana.” The kid says laughing all loud and reaching for Mina to take her away from the kissing monster. Mina ignoring her just to listen to that sound that she came to love so much.

“How are you baby? Are you excited to spend time with your aunties?” She asked looking at the kid through the review mirror after everyone got into the car.

“YESS! Are you gonna be with us auntie Sattang?” She was looking at her with so much anticipation that even though she has to wake up earlier the next day for filming purposes she was at least going to eat dinner with them.

“Not to make it more difficult for you but Jeongyeon is cooking tonight.” Sana loved Jeongyeon’s cooking so it made the decision even easier.

Upon entering the house they could smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. The twins are excited to eat Jeongyeon’s famous but they couldn’t help but notice the way Chaeyoung was looking at the house, her eyes were shining while she looked a the living room and the big TV that is there.

“Auntie Mittang, can I use the TV? At the house, I don’t like what the other kids watch.”

“Yes baby, but first let’s greet auntie Jeongyeon, eat dinner and after washing up we can watch TV together.” That seems to calm her down.

After hearing the voices Jeongyeon went to the living room to greet them, starting with her wife, sister in law and lastly the little kid. Jeongyeon doesn’t voice it out but she’s scared of kids, always has been, so even though she suggested it she’s nervous to meet the girl and spend the whole weekend with her.

“Auntie Tteongyeon!!!” The moment Chaeyoung saw her she started running towards her and signaling that she wanted to be held. But Jeongyeon didn’t quite get it so she just looks at the girl wondering what she’s supposed to do.

“Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon! She wants you to carry her.” As the older woman awkwardly takes the kid in her arms Mina and Sana can help but be in awe at how the two of them look so much alike, if they didn’t know any better they would have thought they were related. But the most heartwarming thing about the whole thing was the way Chaeyoung hugged the woman’s neck tightly and smiled with her eyes closed. She looks in so much peace that the twins didn’t wanna interrupt them so they silently headed to the dining room.

After about 5 minutes the auntie-niece duo went to the dining room and Jeongyeon left the kid there to go to the kitchen and take the food so they could start dinner. The dinner went as you would expect, Jeongyeon and Sana talking about work, about how long Sana is gonna take to propose to Nayeon (spoiler alert not so long), and eventually talking to the kid about cartoons. On the other side of the table, Mina has the girl in her lap because she was too small to reach the table, and even though Chaeyoung could feed herself Mina keeps doing it for her and cleaning all the mess she was making while talking excitedly to her aunties. Sana left not long after dinner because she had to pick up Nayeon for her last filming and the married couple took her time getting the kid and themselves ready for bed.

“Auntie Tteongyeon, can we watch TV now?”

“What do you wanna watch, baby?”

“Lion king.”

The two of them have gotten so close to the point Chaeyoung hasn’t looked at Mina even once since Jeognyeon carried her after they got her ready with the couple pajamas Jeongyeon got for the three of them for the sleepover. The three of them were sitting on the couch with the baby in between the adults and even though no one said it they could feel how much like a family they looked in the moment. Less than half an hour after the movie started, Chaeyoung fell asleep on the older girl’s lap, and not wanting to wake her up they stayed there talking in almost whispers.

“Now I know why you love her so much. To be honest, I just said you can bring her here because I know how happy she made you and all that but you know I don’t really get along well with kids but ever since I held her for the first time I just knew she is special and I want to hold her forever.”

To say Mina was surprised by the statement would be an underestimate, Jeongyeon was one to never talk much about the future and wanted to enjoy things as they came but saying the expression on her face and the way she talked about Chaeyoung made her think that maybe they were on the same page. Mina has thought many times about what if they adopted Chaeyoung, ever since she met her and the little princess asked her if she was her new mommy, but her wife has never talked about kids so she kept that to herself.

“Today Chaengie called me mommy, I tried to correct her but Sana arrived and she kinda dodged the conversation. I’m not sure you’re on the same page but I want to have her forever and seeing her get sad every time some other kid gets adopted and she doesn’t it’s heartbreaking.”

“We are on the same page baby, we always are. That’s why we are perfect for each other.” The smile that took over Mina’s face was the one Jeongyeon loved the most. She couldn’t help but kiss her and at that moment, the lion king playing in the back, her own little Simba in her arms and kissing her wife Jeongyeon was the happiest she has even been and she won't trade it for the world.

They kinda got carried away with the kiss that they didn’t notice the pair of eyes looking up at them.

“Mommy? I mean, auntie Mittang? I’m sleepy.” Jeongyeon could help but swoon the moment she heard the word mommy, she wishes to hear it soon so she could feel what her wife is feeling and by the tears in her eyes, it’s a lot.

“It’s okay baby, you can call me mommy.” It was wrong to say that because they didn't know they were able to adopt her she wanted to hear her call her that over and over again. “Let’s get you to bed, auntie Jeongyeon bought you princess sheets so you can sleep in your own bedroom now.” It was actually one of the spare rooms but the older woman got bed sheets and curtains for kids so the little girl felt more comfortable there. But the moment Chayeoung started crying they didn’t know what to do.

“What’s wrong, baby? Didn’t you said you were sleepy?” Jeongyeon tries to look at the girl’s face but she was almost choking her with the force she was hugging her neck and hiding her face in her shoulder.

“I’m sleepy but I want to sleep with mommy.” By that moment the short-haired baby was weeping so Jeongyeon keep trying to make her stop crying by telling her sweet words and patting her hair while she takes her to the master bedroom where her wife and her sleep.

Mina brought a cup of milk for the kid and after calming her down and helping her brush her teeth the three lay down in the bed ready to sleep.

“Goodnight mommy.” She says after kissing Mina’s cheek, “And goodnight Mama.” She also kissed Jeongyeon and went to sleep right after that without knowing the effect her words had on the older woman.

“Goodnight baby cub,” And with teary eyes, she whispers to Mina, “Did she just call me mama?”

“Yes, she did.” Mina also has teary eyes, because even though she didn’t know before, this is all she wanted.

“Goodnight baby, thank you for giving me this happiness,” Jeongyeon says after hovering over the baby to kiss Mina.

“Goodnight honey, I love you.”

That night the three of them went to sleep feeling happier than they had felt in a really long time.


	4. Family

“Mommy”, and just like that her dream was interrupted by a small girl climbing on top of her. Giggling at seeing her mom’s sleeping face. “I’m awake mommy, I want milk.” 

“Good morning baby, let’s go downstairs so we don’t wake up mama, ok?” Taking their little cub in her arms, Mina takes both of them to the kitchen so she can give her a cup of milk and start making breakfast for all of them. 

When breakfast was ready Mina sends Chaeyoung to the bedroom to wake up Jeongyeon and the girl gladly accepts because for some reason they have a special bond and to her, that’s the best thing.

“Mama, Mama!!!,” The kid screams the moment she enters the bedroom and sees her mother. “Mommy says bekpast is ready” 

Jeongyeon gets up and takes the kid downstairs to the kitchen greeting her wife with a kiss, “Good morning baby.” 

“Morning, this little cub woke me up early because she wanted milk.”

“Did you wake mommy up and let me all alone in bed? Mama is sad.” Jeongyeon says fake pouting.

“Don’t be silly, mama.” She says making grabby hands at Mina that was already at the table with breakfast served.

“We should order her a tall chair or something so she can start eating by herself at the table,” Mina says towards Jeongyeon that was sitting in the chair in front of her. “I don’t mind eating with her but she needs to start being more independent.”

“What do you think, baby? Do you wanna go to the mall with mama and buy many things?” 

“Is mommy going too?” She asked with the most innocent eyes and Mina could help but smile. 

Kids that are at orphanages often find their special “person”, most of the times are the people working at the orphanages or social workers, that makes them feel safe and they always want to be with that person and for Mina to know that she has become that person for Chaeyoung is something that she never expected but now that it’s happened she hopes to be that person for a long time.

“I’d love to go out but I think it’s better if we stay home and spend time together.” Mina says trying to relay the message “did you forget you’re famous and we don’t wanna scared the kid.” 

With her wife’s profession, Mina thought that having a family of their own and doing things most families do, like going to the park, eating out, everything that requires being in public may be difficult to do but if they are careful enough maybe someday they can do all those things with their little bundle of happiness.

After breakfast, they ordered the things Chaeyoung needed the most to stay with them if she was allowed while they started the adoption process. Mina is the happiest she has ever been while watching her wife taking care of their daughter, still feels surreal to refer to her like that. While Jeongyeon was washing Chaeyoung and herself up she sends a message to Sunmi explaining everything that has happened and how she and her wife were interested in adopting Chaeyoung.

If someone told Jeongyeon she was gonna spend her Saturday afternoon watching cartoons with her daughter dozing off in her lap and her wife cuddle up next to her instead of in her studio writing and composing songs or doing shows with her members, she would probably call them crazy but that’s exactly what she’s doing and she doesn’t want it to be any other way.

“I talked to Sunmi this morning, she said with can start with the process this Monday if you have time because both of us need to be there,” Mina says after their daughter falls asleep and Jeongyeon maneuvers her so she´s resting her head in Mina’s chest and her little feet in Jeongyeon’s lap.

“I have a meeting with the girls for the upcoming album in the morning but I’m gonna talk with Nayeon unnie and Jihyo and change it to the afternoon so we can get started on this journey as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, baby, I know we took this decision without preparing our hearths and heads but,” She was gonna finish but a pair the lips stop her before she could.

Jeongyeon knew her wife like the back of her hand and because of that she knew that she is a person that is used to schedules, routines and doesn’t take decisions without thinking them through so it’s probably eating her mind out “I don’t wanna do this with anybody else and I think you, more than anyone, is ready to be a mom and gonna be the best mom any kid wants, ok?”.

“I don’t deserve you, you know?” Mina said looking at her perfect-made for her wife.

People often talked about soulmates and if, by any means, they existed Jeongyeon was one hundred percent sure Mina was hers and she was Mina’s so she was so damn lucky to have found her so early in her life. “We are made for each other and we are stuck together. I love you.” 

“I love you, thank you for making me happy.” 

“Let’s do this.”

“Together, like always.”

When they got married so early, people told them that they were making a mistake but that day, more than ever, Mina was sure she made the best decision to start her life with the love of her life, and now, with their own little love of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I've been realy busy at work! I'll try to write a longer chapter next time :)


	5. The best thing I ever did

It’s been 5 months since Chaeyoung has started living with them and 2 since she became their daughter, legally. They have agreed that it’s better to keep her a secret for now, since Chaeyoung has started to attend kindergarten and it’s better for her not to be too much exposed to the public. But Mina knows her wife is the kind of person that likes to show off the things she loves, that’s why her Instagram is full of photos of her wife, that’s why after talking to Chaeyoung’s psychologist (it’s not Mina because it’s not recommendable for kids to know their psychologists), the other members of Twice and her twin sister, they prepared a surprise for her.

Today is the release of Twice’s new album and the members were currently at the showcase of said release. 

“Onces, are you ready to hear our new song?” The fans screamed they have been waiting for more than half a year while Nayeon filmed her latest drama and Jihyo promoted her solo album. “I know it’s been a while so for this time we prepared a really special song… Jeongyeon-ssi?”

“Yes, this song… I wrote it about 3 months ago, after meeting one of the most special people in my life. It’s actually my most personal song and I thought a lot about if I wanted to release it or not but after talking to my wonderful wife, we decided that it was best to release it.” Jeongyeon could help but smile at the screams of the fans when she mentioned Mina, she was lucky that the fans accepted their relationship and even seem to love Mina more than they love her. 

“As you saw in the teaser, the song name is “The best thing I ever did” and like I just said, I wrote it for a special little someone that has changed my life in the last few months.” Jeongyeon looks at her members and their eyes look like they are going to cry and she can’t help but tease them. “And the cry babies really like this song, as you can see.” Gesturing with her hands to her fellow member and more than that, her best friends. 

“Without further ado, let’s watch the music video,” Jihyo says and everyone turned to watch the video on the big screen behind the artists. But instead of the music video, there was a video of Jeongyeon’s family on screen. 

“Hi mama,” Chaeyoung says, sitting in her mother’s lap while giggling at her aunt on the other side of the phone. 

“Hi baby,” Now it was her wife’s turn to speak. “This little cub wanted to say something to you so here we are,” Mina was wearing a dress Jeongyeon got for her, because according to the oldest, it would look amazing on her wife. “Go ahead baby, what do you wanna say to mama?” 

If there was something that Jeongyeon loved as much as her family, it was the way Mina looked at their daughter, you could clearly see and feel the love she has for her and it warms Jeongyeon’s heart that her wife looked so happy every time they were together. And it warms her heart evermore to see their daughter replicate the same love when she is looking at her mothers. Jeongyeon was happy and nothing could change that.

“I LOVE MAMA!” She screams at the camera and you can hear the twins laughing at the back. 

“We had practiced a little bit more but that has to do,” Mina says still laughing at her cute daughter. At that Chaeyoung gets out of the frame, probably to go play with her toys. “We are really proud of you; we, more than anyone, know how hard you work and we couldn’t ask for a better wife and a better mother. I know how hard you were contemplating about releasing the song, but I’m glad you decided to do it because everyone deserves to listen to that masterpiece,” By this moment, Jeongyeon was on the verge of crying, she loves her family a lot.

“Thank you for loving me and our daughter so much.” Mina’s eyes were full of tears and so were Sana’s. “Chaeyoung-ie come here,” Her daughter came at full speed, or as fast as a 3 years old as small as her can run, “We love you and hope the best for this comeback”.

“I love you mama and auntie Hyo and auntie Nabongs and auntie Sattan, too,” She said smiling really brightly and that was what made everyone in the audience tear up. 

“So that was the surprise we had for Jeongyeon that has worked hard producing and composing this album.” Jihyo, being the leader, composed fast to keep the show going. 

“I actually don’t know what to say,” She said after wiping the tears out of her eyes, “With Mina, we decided to expand our family and, that little one right there has made our life so much better. Her name is Yoo Chaeyoung and she’s the reason behind “The best thing I ever did”,” Looking back at the screen was a picture of her little family, her wife, her daughter, her best friends, her sister in law, and her almost sister in law, Momo, that they took on Christmas day. “I’m just so happy to have all these great people by my side and I’m thankful for my member for thrusting me and releasing this song.”

After that, the staff told them that they should show people the music video because people from the press were waiting for it so all of them watched the video together and listened to the song for the first time before it was officially released. 

“Did you guys liked it?”, Jihyo asked the audience and like always, the fans screamed. “We are going to go ahead and answer the questings from the fans and the press. The first question please.” 

“Hi Mama,” The members of Twice couldn’t help but laugh seeing the little girl with a bouquet bigger than herself. “This is for you.” When she reached her mom and she gives her the flowers and asked to be put in the woman’s lap. Mina thought she was going to get scared but the little girl was enjoying it all, smiling at the cameras and waving. 

“She really is the daughter of a celebrity,” Sana says to her twin, watching her niece from the side of the stage. Mina laughing with her.

“So, baby Yoo, what is your question?” Nayeon says and all the fans were swooning at the way she addressed her niece. 

“Why mama likes Chaeng-ie?” No one was expecting that question from the kid and knowing Jeongyeon she was probably going to give a funny answer.

“Well, I don’t think even Mina knows this but,” She says looking at her wife and smiling at her before looking at her daughter again, "A few months ago I was in a slump and no matter how much time I spend in the studio I couldn’t write o compose anything and I was pressured because I wanted to make a song for our comeback.”

“What’s a comeback, mommy?” The youngest Yoo asked looking at her mom still standing at the side of the stage.

“It’s when you sing a new song,” Was the explanation Nayeon gave to her niece, an explanation that she could understand.

“Like I was saying, in one of those days, this baby here came to the studio I have in the house, with a plate of strawberries; and everyone that knows her knows how much she loves strawberries, and she gave me her plate and told me, “mama, strawberries make me happy so have mine so you can smile again”, and that was what I needed it to make this song.” She gave a kiss to her daughter’s cheek and continue, “In conclusion, I like Chaeng-ie because she is Chaeng-ie and she makes mommy and mama very happy.” 

“I like mommy and mama, too,” She says kissing her mama’s face.

After that, they send the kid to her mommy si they couldn’t continue with a more mature and professional interview, many fans and press people keep asking about Chayeoung and they were glad to answer every question. Until a particular person asked, “I’m Kim Seonho, I’m a producer of a show in KBS and after watching you and your daughter I wanted to know if you wanted to be on the return of superwoman (like the return of superman but with women).”

“I would like to be on the show, I have to talk to the managers and my wife but thank you for the invitation,” Jeongyeon answers bashfully because she wants to be on the show and gather many memories with her baby.

The showcase ended like every other, with the members answering more questions about the future of the group and the members’ solo activities. The members performed some b-sides and the title track for the audience and everything went well. By the end of the showcase, they were #1 on many music sites and their music video has a lot of views. 

The members alongside Mina, Chaeyoung, and Sana decided to go eat dinner together to celebrate the success of their new album and the baby couldn’t stop talking about how she wanted to be like her mama when she grows up so she has many “fends” (friends) that scream her name and sing with her.

That night, with Chaeyoung sleeping between them (they had tried to make her sleep in her bedroom but she refuses because she still gets nightmares about them bringing her back to the orphanage), they look at the news and everyone was talking about how cute and well-mannered their baby was and they couldn’t be happier.

“I think everyone likes Chaeyoung more than me,” The oldest Yoo says pouting at her wife, “I used to be #1 in every search but now it’s this one.”

“I mean, I don’t blame them, I like my baby more than you too,” 

“I used to be your baby,” 

“You still my big baby, I love you,” Mina says reaching over Chaeyoung to give her wife a big kiss. 

“I love you more,” Jeongyeon says smiling after the kiss, “Thank you for the surprise, and thank you for always making me happy. You are the best thing I ever did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took this long. I was really busy with life but I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
